Belligerence
by jesslarhea
Summary: Tris is dauntless born and think's herself too hot to handle. Eric thinks he's up for the challenge she presents. Who will get burned?
1. Chapter 1

_**This Idea is from cbroekemeier! I hope you like it!**_

 _ ***Rated M for suggestive behavior and of course we can't have an Eris fic without lemons now can we***_

 _ **All rights go to the talented Veronica Roth-((I don't own it but I, do own any and all mistakes))**_

* * *

 _ **~*~Chapter 1|Tris~*~**_

"Are you sure about this Tris? Eric is gonna shit a brick and don't even get me started on Max!" I turn to my sometimes favorite cousin Uriah and give him my 'what the hell' look.

My name is Tris Pedrad and I'm a dauntless born initiate as of today along, with my at the moment least favorite cousin. My mother never married but in the heat of passion (nasty) at the end of her initiation got knocked up with me. My uncle Max scared my sperm donor so bad that he left dauntless, coward! Last I heard his former faction took his sorry ass back! Fucking Erudite!

"Tris don't look at me like that; you may like to piss that beast off but I have seen what he can do and I like my teeth where they are thank you very much!" Uriah whisper yells cause me to laugh and grab on to Lynn's shoulder.

"Dude, don't let your brother see you acting like a pussy; you'll never hear the end of it!" I point out and he immediately concedes like I knew he would. "Now be quiet and follow me!" I crouch down and pick the lock on the training room door.

I thought it would be really awesome to give our trainers a good surprise by hiding all the throwing knives. So my three friends and I are breaking in to the training room and imbedding them into the rafters. I can just picture that prominent vein in Eric's head exploding when he sees that he and number boy has to retrieve them.

Once we're finished I shut the light out and open the door only to come face to massive chest with the man in question. Shit! I look over to Uriah and begin to laugh my ass off at the face he is making. Good god he is truly scared of Eric. Once I've composed myself but only barely, I turn back to the pissed off behemoth as he reach past me and turns on the light; his eye immediately are drawn to the rafters causing me giggle.

"Damn it Tris" I hold my hand up to stop him.

"Fancy meeting you hear hulk" I smirk and continue. "Now before you turn green and make Uriah piss himself you need to know that this was all my idea; in fact, I threatened to tape them to your office and apartment door if they didn't help me."

Eric's lip twitches slightly like he wants to laugh but he composes himself like the asshole he is. "Not that, that is important it the moment but just how would you manage that?"

"Easy" I shrug "roofies and Zeke! He's always up to prank his brother!" My eyes are drawn to Eric's mouth as it twitches again right before he nods in agreement.

"I can see that happening" Eric turns his cold eyes to Uriah and Lynn then nods his head to the hallway. "Get to the dorms now!" He bellows causing them to flinch and run off, pussies!

I move to follow but Eric stops me by placing his hand on my chest, just above my ta-ta's. I look down at his hand and back up at his face. "Trying to cop a feel Eric?"

At that exact moment Lauren walks in and snorts. "Like mother like daughter, huh?" I move faster than even I knew possible and in a matter of seconds I have her faced down on the floor with her arm behind her back at an odd angle and a sickening cracking noise gracing my ears. "AHHHH!" I smile as she screams.

"Fuck!" I hear Eric somewhere behind me right before I feel his arms wrap around me. "Get her to the infirmary now!" I look up and smirk at a wide eyed four as Eric passes him and trying to carry me from the room. Oh hell no! I am so not done with that bitch!

I kick my legs out but somehow Eric saw it coming and stops as he positions me over his shoulder, damn he has a nice ass! I feel a sharp sting in my ass and realize Eric just spanked me.

"Stop kicking Tris!" He smacks my ass again.

I look up and catch Laurens tear filled eyes. "That's just a taste of what I have planned for you bitch!" I yell as Eric leaves the room and smack my ass again. "Damn it Eric quit hitting me or I'm gonna nut punch you from behind!" I laugh at my crazy imagination.

"Do it, and I'll toss your scrawny little ass in the chasm!" He growls.

"Ha, I'll survive it!" I slap his ass just to cop a feel. "Death is terrified of me!" I tell him in a duh tone.

"I have no doubt you crazy little tart!" The hell was that? Tart? Hell no!

I place my hands on his ass cheeks squeezing hard then I knee him in the sternum causing him to drop to his knees. Just as my feet hit the floor, Eric wraps his arms around my waist resting his forehead on my thigh as he catches his breath. I look around awkwardly and realize we are at his office door. I look down and pat the top of his head.

"There, there; you'll live!" I chuckle. "Just breathe in and o-" My squeals cut off my coaxing as Eric lifts me off the ground and kicks his office door open and presses me to the wall next to it and somehow my traitorous leg are wrapped tightly around his waist.

"Goddamn it Tris are you trying to kill someone tonight, Fuck woman!" He stops his rant as he realizes our compremising position. "Shit Tris" He breathes heavily as he presses his forehead against me. I feel his hands slid up my arm to my hands that are clutching his shoulder. Once he has both my hands in his, he pin them against the wall above my head with one hand. His other hand grasps the side of my neck and jaw, tilting my head up to look at him. "Fuck, you drive me crazy; do realize that I now have to train the dauntless born because you clearly decommissioned Lauren for the foreseeable future!" How he managed to growl that entire sentence is beyond me but damn it caused me to rock my hips against his. "I don't know whether to fuck you or punish you!"

I roll my hips again causing us both to moan. "Why not both" I suggest helpfully with a shrug and another roll of my hips.

Suddenly Eric releases me and spins me to face the wall by the door. I feel him press his impressive erection against my ass and his lips against the shell of my ear. "Your punishment starts in the morning, and Tris, if I can break you" I feel his tongue slide up the shell of my ear then a harsh bite to my earlobe. "Then I'll give you anything you want!" I feel him grind into me once more before I'm being shoved out of his office. "You're gonna need your rest because hell starts tomorrow darlin!" The fucker winks then slams his door in my face.

"Asshole" I yell at his closed door and begin to make my way to the dorms.

Game on Eric! We'll see who breaks who!

* * *

"There has been a change in your training!" My uncle Max yells loudly. "Due to unforeseen events" He glares at me causing me to wink at him. "You all will be training in the same training room but not together! Eric will be in charge of the dauntless born and four will keep his job with the transfers."

"What happened to Lauren?" Uriah asks. Shit I forgot to tell my friends what happened after they left last night.

"Karma saw fit for her to break her shoulder!" I laugh causing my uncle to glare at me again.

"Yes, well Eric will be taking over for her but he still has to over see all training so that is why both classes will be in the same room!" Max nods to Eric before walking off.

Eric glares at me. "Tris" He yells and points to the spot next to him. I lazily walk over with an easy grin on my face. "You want be grinning when I'm done with you tonight!" He growls lowly so only I can hear. "The rest of you grab your knives and begin; I trust you all know what to do but if you need help just wave me over!" Eric turns back to me. "Run sprints back and forth; wall to wall until I say stop!"

"Amateur" I laugh as I remove my shirt leaving me in just my training shorts and sports bra. I love to run and what's more I'm good at it and my endurance is unlike any other because my mother and uncle have trained me since I could walk to be strong, confident, and most of all divergent. I scored all five factions and don't fear shit, not even death! It will take a miracle for this asshole to break me.

Two hours later and with a half a break of what the others got, I'm still at it and my steps haven't faltered once. I noticed when everyone was given their full break the dumb asses just stared at me like I was some sort of demon!

"That's Lunch!" I hear Eric call but I don't stop because I know that wasn't him telling me that I could. "Be back in one hour!"

Once it's just Eric and I left, he stands to the side and just watches me. After about two minutes he yells over my foot falls. "Stop!"

I do as I'm told without a word and walk over to my water and begin to take small sips. Fuck I feel disgusting. I'm all sweaty and my short hair is soaked!

"Are you alright?" Eric throws a towel to me. "Have you learned your lesson Tris?"

"You want to know what I learned in all this Eric" I'm still breathing heavily. "I learned that you respond better when I fuck with you in a less stressful way and this is" I point to where I was running as I grab my bag. "Merely any given day with my mother and uncle" I turn and head to the showers.

Once I'm dressed in dry and clean clothes I make my way to the mess hall. "Did you have fun?" Lynn laughs as I sit down next to her and glare at the pompous candor boy that is looking at me. I think his name is Peter or some shit like that.

"Remove those beady little eyes from me before I remove them from you asshole" I yell really fucking loud just as I feel a familiar hand grab my arm and haul my ass up from my seat easily. "What now?" I growl at Eric as he grabs my tray then drags me over to the table where Four, Tori and Zeke are setting.

"Max's orders" Four laughs and I give him the middle finger salute.

"What do you think?" Eric growl like he doesn't like being this close to me. Ha, I know better. "He's scared he'll lose initiates because of her temper."

I begin to laugh. "My temper is just fine; right Lauren?" I yell to her prone figure at the table next to us as I pile my plate high and dig in ignoring everyone else while I replenish all the calories I lost today.

"Tris, if you still want to duct tape my brother to Eric's door we can pull that off tonight." Zeke laugh along with Eric.

"Nope, I have found better use for my duct tape!" I turn and grin mischievously at Eric as I stuff the last of my third burger in my mouth. Once I've knocked back my drink and Eric's I stand to leave with Tori, Zeke and four; only to be pulled back down to my seat by Eric. "You are not to leave my side." He winks at me. "Max's orders" he shrugs.

"Well" I place my hand on his thigh and slide it up to the tent that I know he is now sporting. "That could be fun, especially in bed!" I'm so good at making this man crumble that it's not even funny.

Eric growls and grabs my hand but doesn't move it. "Your playing with fire little girl!" He warns as I press my hand into him harder causing him to groan.

"It's a good thing that I'm not afraid to get burned, now isn't it Eric?" I remove my hand and move from the table before he can grab me again.

"Tris, I'm not playing; get back here!" Eric growls at me.

I turn back to him with a fake shocked expression on my face as I point to the clock. "I'm shock that you of all people are condoning tardiness!"

"Goddamn it Tris" Eric yells as he realizes that he has to walk to the training room with a boner.

"Payback is a bitch now isn't it" I continue to laugh. "Come on Eric you don't want to piss my uncle off now do you? We're gonna be late." I grin as I turn around to make my way to the training room with Eric very close behind me to conceal his erection.

"You know" Eric growls in my ear once we're alone. "I'm kind of looking forward to getting you naked Tris because if I can't _train_ you into submission" Eric stops and wraps his arm around my chest as he grabs my jaw so I'm looking at him. His lips are so close to mine and my heart is pounding. "I sure hell can fuck you into submission!" Eric sucks my bottom lip into his mouth and bites down hard before releasing my lip and striding proudly ahead of me.

"Mother fuck, that was hot" I moan low so he doesn't hear or so I though.

"Come on tart, you don't want to be late; your instructor already wants to down right drill you into the ground!" He laughs, the fucker is laughing!

Oh it's on asshole. "Sounds fun, can't wait!" I wink when I walk past him as he holds the door for me.

I got to admit, Eric is a very worthy opponent and I intend to push all of his buttons and just maybe I will submit to him.

If only for the sake of pleasure that is!

* * *

 _ **I love the aggressive and playful if not slightly naughty banter between Eric and Tris; don't you?**_

 _ **-FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW-**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ok so I was thinking and I have come to the conclusion that dependants become initiates at the age of 18 in this fic, so yeah, Tris is 18 and she is only one year behind Eric and Four. I don't know why I want it that way; I just do, so deal with it!**_

 _ **All rights go to Veronica Roth- yada, yada, yada! I don't own it but I do own any and al (Hehe) mistakes**_

 _ **((Rated M for suggestive behavior, insult based humor, a lot of swearing, and last but not least...lemons))**_

* * *

 _ **~*~Chapter 2|Tris~*~**_

It's day four of initiation and I'm ready to kill Eric! I really don't mind all the hard work and all the yelling and pushing me to the brink of extreme exhaustion. I thrive for that shit. Oh no, what I'm talking about the sexual tension he put me through. Granted I do the same to him but that's neither here nor there, he should know better than to get me worked up any chance he gets then leave me panting mumbling non sense. Asshole!

I look over at the man in question that is still sporting that smug little grin that most people could take as glee for the brutal fight going on in the ring between Uriah and Chris. I think that is the only thing that Eric respects about my cousin; the guy can fight and he only has one damn weakness…me, and that works for me when we spar or fight! The tard hates to hit me; doesn't mean he won't though and I gotta say that he is the only one that has ever hit me hard enough to make me question my sanity.

Anyway, back to that smug grin on Eric's face that I know has nothing to do with the fight and everything to do with how he cornered me in the coed locker room thirty minutes ago.

There I was minding my own business, washing my face and when I look up there the big asshole stands in all his pierced and tattooed glory standing right behind me. When I turn to question his sanity and just what the hell he thought he was doing, he just pinched my nipple, winked then happily walked away, fucking whistling!

"Tris" I snap my head up at Eric's loud ass voice. "Get your ass in the ring!"

Huh, I though I wasn't fighting today because Eric thought it would be funny to make me sit out of my favorite sport. I look at four as he and the transfers approaching our ring. What the hell is going on?

Eric must see my confusion because he begins to explain as I step up next to him. "Listen up, Four has asked if the transfers could watch a good fight before they begin their fights after lunch today, also so they can get a feel of how it doesn't matter if you're small and paired against a bigger opponent. You all need to learn to never underestimate your opponent!" Eric turns to me and begins to circle me so I do the same. Looks like I get a free shot at punching Eric in the face.

Eric knows I don't have much of a weakness other than being small. So he rushes me but at the last minute I kneel and spin out to the side where my back it to him and shove my elbow out and plant it into his gut. As he topples over he wraps his arm around my neck and rolls us before pinning me to the ground. I move my right arm to the left side of his neck and bring my leg up and plant my knee in his groin. While he is stunned that I used such a cheep shot I bring both my legs up and wrap them around his neck to attempt to choke him out with my thighs.

Eric grins down at me and get to his knees and as he grabs my arms he slams me back down to the mat. Fuck that hurt! When Eric leans back up to repeat that move I punch his jaw causing him to drop me and as soon as my legs are free I swing my foot around a kick in the side of his head. "Fuck" Eric groans as I jump up and dance around him.

"Had enough" I laugh then groan as Eric puts his foot into my stomach hard then slamming me to the mat with his other foot even harder. He rolls on top of me and somehow manages to pin my arms and legs so I can't grab or kick him.

"Have you had enough tart?" Eric laughs then looks around him. "That is how we expect each and every fight to go. Never give in, and give it your all because when it comes down to your life or the person trying to take your life; the choice is simple people!" Eric seems to be pretty comfy as he continues to give his speech, but I'm having trouble breathing with his fat ass on my chest and his junk in my face. "We are merely here to give you the tools to protect yourself and this shitty ass city!"

"Uh, hello" I wheeze out. "Are you done cause I can't fucking breathe with your fat ass on my chest! Get off me asshole!" I some how manage to yell out beneath the behemoth.

"You haven't tapped out yet!" Eric laughs.

"How in the fuck do you suppose I do that?" I'm so about to pass out.

"Use that noggin of yours, tart!" The asshole is still laughing so I do the only thing I can because I don't want to tap out. I turn and bite the shit out of his inner thigh; at least I hope it was his inner thigh, hehehe! "Mother fucker" Eric roars as he rolls off me. "You fucking bit me!"

"Well duh" I gasp as I get to my hands and knees. "I didn't want to tap out and I didn't think head butting you in the dick would have been a smart move on my part so I bit you on your thigh!" I get to my feet with fours help. The bastard is having trouble lifting me up because he is laughing so hard at Eric!"

"Alight everyone I'm taking over because Eric is a pussy and four sounds like a tortured goat." I laugh. "So get back to work!" There, now that statement should get me some alone time with Eric. I think to myself as I go to the locker room to lick my wounds.

"Fuck" I hiss as I toss my shirt to the side and look in the mirror at my fuck awesome bruises.

"I can't believe you fucking bit me!" Eric yells in the quiet locker room as he slams the door and locks it before storming up to me! Oh shit! "You think that's funny Tris?" Eric growls as he grabs my hips and lifts me on the counter. He pushes my back against the mirror by my throat but he doesn't try to hurt me. I close my eyes the moment I feel Eric's mouth on my neck and quickly moving down my heaving chest. He pushes my sports bra up and bites the ever loving fuck out of my nipple.

"Eric" I gasp as he does the same to the fleshy part of my boob, no doubt leaving his teeth marks there. I reach up and grab his hair so I can force his head back and attack his mouth.

Eric lifts me up and pins me to the shower wall as our tongues battle for dominance. "Submit Tris, you can't win this!" He growls in my mouth as he slams me against the wall harder and grinding his hips into mine.

"No" I moan as I continue to battle him.

"Do it, now Tris or I'll have you here training at midnight tonight!" I smile in the kiss before biting his bottom lip and tugging it with me as break the kiss.

"Then I guess we're training to night!" I moan as I slide down his body when he releases his hold on me.

Eric grins at me as he fixes my bra and hands me my shirt. "It's only a matter of time baby!" Eric winks at me before he fixes his rumpled clothes and adjusts himself before splashing cold water on his face. "We're gonna have fun tonight Tris!" Eric licks his lips before he put his asshole mask back on and walks out of the locker room slamming the damn door. Fucking drama queen!

* * *

"I heard you bit Eric on the dick this morning!" Zeke say as soon as Eric and I sit down for lunch, causing Tori to spit her drink in four's face.

"What!" She yells ignoring four as he glares at her. I can't even answer her because I'm practically falling off my chair laughing.

"Oh god I can't breathe; do you see fours face?" I cry out over the noise and point at four. The entire table is in hysterics aside from four and Tori. Tori looks like she's about to go into shock or run. Four; oh god four just looks murderous.

I turn to Eric as I try to control my laughter. "Did I bite you on the dick?" This brings everyone out of whatever state they're in.

"No you didn't Tris but you came close!" The asshole smirks at me, no doubt remembering the marks he put on my ta-ta's.

"Ok, I have to hear this story like now!" Zeke places his chin on his fist and looks more focused than I ever saw him look.

"I had her pinned and she couldn't move so I told her to use her noggin if she wanted to tap out and the little tart used her damn teeth and bit the shit out of my inner thigh!" Eric growls.

"Funniest shit I have ever seen!" Four laughs. "There Eric was, rolling around on the floor grabbing his thigh and cursing Tris for all she was worth!"

"You know the funniest thing I've ever seen was when Tori spewed coke all over your face." I laugh and turn to Zeke. "Do you remember that, man if only you worked in the control room; we could get that video and have constant laughs all year round!" As soon as the words are out of my mouth Zeke jumps to his feet and throws his cake in fours face before running off to the control room with four chasing after him. "Get that footage too while your at it!" I yell as loud as I can.

"No shit!" I hear Zeke yell back as he slams the door in fours face.

"Thanks Tris now four is gonna be pissed at me forever!" Tori deadpans loudly.

"Hey, what are friends for!" I give her a big smile just as Eric pushes a good portion of food I front of me. "Awe, I didn't know you cared!"

"You are gonna need for the training I have planed for you; now shut up and eat woman!"

"Asshole" I mutter around a mouth full of chicken.

* * *

"Tris" Four yells over Eric screaming in my ear as he pushes me into my last push up for now.

"Yessss" I drawl with my usual lazy grin.

"You're needed in the infirmary!"

"I didn't do it!" I jump up and grin at a smiling four.

"You probably did and it's just now catching up to you; momma's gonna spank that ass you bad, bad girl!" I glare down at Eric's still squatting position and give him a hard shove as I pass him, causing him to fall over. I can't believe people (Uriah) are scare of the big teddy bear. Although I'm pretty sure that he would kill anyone else if they pulled half the shit that I've since I met him last year.

I make my way to the infirmary for my mothers biweekly heart to heart that consist of a birth control shot and a bag full of condoms that I save so I can pull a hell of a prank on some unlucky bastard since I'm not sexually active and haven't been since I lost my virginity last year to the sad fucker that I dated for four years. Needless to say James dumped me after I gave it up and he ended up with a swift kick to the nuts and the possibility of reproducing taken away from him, it was probably for the best anyway!

"Hello daughter of mine; are you well?" My mother smiles at me as she attends to a transfer girl that looks like she took a boot to the face. Damn that looks bad!

"Hello Doctor mom." I smile and turn to the poor soul my mother is hovering over. "You need to learn to block dude." I lean down next to her knowing full well my mother can hear. "Meet me in the training room after dinner tomorrow night and I'll help you!" What? I do have a heart! Just because I like to kick someone's ass on a regular occasion doesn't mean I can't recruit minions. Not really I just saw the ass whopping she took from that fucker Peter and I need her to get revenge because I can't touch him or I'll be punished, again!

And she seems nice!

"Really, you'd help me?" The girl smiles, well tries to at least!

"Definitely, I'm Tris and that's my mom!" I point to the crazy woman that is still shaking her head at me.

"I'm Christina but everyone calls me Chris." I smile and point at her. "Remember after dinner tomorrow night but if Eric makes me train late we'll have to reschedule and don't tell anyone that I'm helping you!"

"He makes you train late?" The girl looks horrified.

"Her uncle is punishing her for breaking Laurens shoulder and collarbone!" My mother smiles sweetly. "Not that you mind extra training though" she continues to mutter as she gets my shot ready.

"Oh" Chris nods but stops. "You broke Laurens shoulder?"

"Yeah but that is a story for another time." I tell her just as my mother shoves the needle into my arm. "Sonofabitch! A little warning next time would be super!" My mother smiles and hands me the trusty bag of condoms. "Thanks for the arsenal mom and it was nice to meet you Chris!" I yell over my shoulder as I run back to the training room and shoving the bag in to my gym bag as quickly as I can.

I make my way over to Eric and grin at him.

"Give me your worst Eric!"

* * *

 **Ok so yeah Eric gets along with people including four in this store but he is still the hard ass we all know and love!**

 **FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**Belligerence- (Aggressive or war like behavior.)**

 **(I DON'T OWN DIVERGENT)**

 **(I do own any and all mistakes)**

* * *

 **~*~Chapter 3|** _ **Tris~*~**_

I'm making my way to the training room for my late night session with Eric ten minutes early so I can set up my devious little plan to make Eric my willing slave and after tonight, I'm betting that I will have him wrapped around my little finger; eager to do anything that I want him to do! Good god, I'm already wrapped around his finger and willing to do anything he wants me to do.

I am falling hard and fast for that sexy as all hell man, and I know that it's only a matter of time before I give in to him and submit to his every desire completely. Every time I'm near him I just want to fall to my knees and do dirty, dirty things to and for him!

When all this started, I just wanted to mess with him and prove to him and myself that I can't be tamed or controlled but I have learned over the coarse of our little game that I want him to control me; I want him to be mine and I want to do anything he asks me to just because it's him! The big, bad, and intimidating dauntless leader that everyone is so scared of! I want to prove to him that I'm not like all those cowardly fuckers; I'm not scared or intimidated by him! I'm fascinated by his very presence! I fucking want him…badly! And I know that he wants me just as much if not more!

It's so damn dark in this compound which is basically just an underground play house for the wild and crazy community of Chicago, but tonight the entire faction is entirely too quiet -must be because of the faction meeting in the morning-.

The main leaders of every faction are having their monthly meeting here and I can't wait to see Uncle Jack. He's not family by blood but he and my mother were best friends growing up before he transferred to candor. I hope he brings me some more truth serum! I know that Joanna will bring my Uncle Max some peace serum and I intend to swipe that shit quick! And I so intend to fuck with Jeanine and Marcus just to watch them squirm. I wonder if Eric would want to help me; I know four will, he loves to fuck with his asshole father every chance he gets; that is if Max doesn't stop us like he did last time. Oh well, back to more important issues! Eric Coulter; Mmmm, Yummy!

After I enter the training room and walk into the locker room; I leave the door open so Eric knows where I am. I set up my ipod and docking station and play some sexy tunes for us. I pull out the six candles that I stole from my moms apartment earlier and light them quickly; creating an erotic glow then I strip completely naked before jumping into the shower under the hot spray, making sure that I'll be the first thing Eric sees when he walks in.

Steam is filling the entire room, making it a little harder to see but to my happiness it looks like a really sexy porno setting. Oh yes, Eric will kneel before me tonight and if he's lucky, I'll be dropping to my knees as well! What the hell am I talking about? I have been fantasizing about taking him into my mouth for a while now.

I love showering in here because I fucking hate sharing a bathroom with fifteen horny teenage boys and only four other girls; needless to say, I have been eye fucked more that I have ever wanted by guys that I grew up with. The only two guys that haven't made me want to kill someone while I showered, is Uriah and Garrett Benson, and that is only because Uriah and I are family, and Garrett only has eyes for Lynn. Those two have been together since we all were in diapers. The four of us are family and will always be family, no matter what!

I faintly hear the training room door shut and a few seconds later I her Eric growl from the doorway of the locker room. I grin to myself before slowly turning my head a little and look at him with a seductive little grin directed at his ridged and shocked position.

"Shut and lock the door Eric!" I turn my wet naked body to fully face him as he does what I ask. My eyes scan his body up and down and I moan quietly when I see the hug erection that is about to bust through his zipper. "Do you see something you want Eric?" I lick my lips slowly as I throw my head back and begin to rub my body to rinse the soap off.

I close my eyes as my hand slowly rubs down to my neglected and tightly wound clit causing me to let out a pleasure filled moan in the back of my throat. I hear a loud groan causing me to open my eyes just as Eric begins to strip. He slowly walks towards me after he neatly lays his clothes next to my bag. Goddamn his body is perfect and chiseled and his cock is so fucking big that I get a little nervous at the pain I may experience tonight. But then I remember that this pain is gonna cause so much pleasure for me!

"Fuck me" He moans as I allow him to touch me, and the way he touches me sends my senses into overdrive.

"Oh baby I Intend to" I smile as I push him to sit on the bench letting him think that I will be controlling this but I have no intentions to do that tonight; no, tonight I will be submitting to him just because I want to!

I lift my right leg and place my foot between his thighs barely touching his dick with my toes. I begin to touch myself in the most erotic way as Eric looks at me like I'm the only thing he will ever want or need.

"How bad do you want me Eric?" I bite my bottom lip as I bring my finger to his mouth; letting him taste me. Eric moans loudly as he sucks my finger into his mouth just as I straddling him with knees on either side of his thighs but I don't sit just yet.

I tower over him and grab my breast; pinching my erect nipples and moaning loudly for him. "Do you want me to submit to you Eric?" I grab his hands and guide them up my creamy thighs to my tight little ass.

"Fuck yes baby! Shit Tris you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen; I want you more than I ever thought I would ever want someone!" He growls as he grabs my ass cheeks hard and roughly pulls my body against his. "I fucking need you baby!"

He immediately takes one of my nipples into his mouth; sucking it hard before biting it even harder and tugging on it as he slides his right hand up my body, over my ribs and to my other nipple, rolling and pinching it between his talented fingers.

By this point, I'm a moaning mess; sounding like a fucking porn star!

"Good because I am all yours to do as you please, so fucking take me now Eric and do what you want; anything you want!" I moan as I sit down on him with his huge dick nestled between my lower lips. I grind myself into him hard, creating that delicious friction that I've been craving since the night he took me to his office and declared belligerence of war against me. This is war; the war that will no doubt rock the both of us to the brink of a pleasurable insanity.

Eric lifts me up and lays me across the bench then begins to lick and bite up the inside of my thigh. I'm completely incoherent as his mouth reaches where I want him the most. "Hold on tight Tris." Eric growls as he throws my legs over his shoulders. "And I want to hear you fucking scream tart!" Oh god!

The moment his warm mouth and tongue touches my pussy I begin to shake and quiver beneath him. He is doing sinful and amazing things to my body with that talented tongue of his.

"Shit Eric that feels, Mmmm" I cry out loudly. "Fucking amazing…please don't stop; don't ever fucking stop!" I'm screaming and thrashing beneath him as I press my thighs and squeeze his head tightly.

"Louder Tris…I want the whole fucking faction to hear you baby!" He growls against me causing me to scream incoherently as he sucks, licks, and bites my clit, making me feel things that I never thought I would ever feel.

Before I know what's happening; my back is arched and I'm cumming so fucking hard that I see sparks of light.

"You taste fucking amazing Ms Pedrad!" Eric moves up my body and kisses me passionately. "So goddamn delicious baby!" He groans before sliding his tongue into my mouth, and he's right; I taste amazing and so does he!

Our tongues are moving together but I, for once, allow him to control and dominate our kiss. Eric breaks the kiss only to lift me up and grab my hands pressing them against the wall of the shower and gripping my hips tightly..

"Keep your hands against the wall tart!" He whispers in my ear as his hands grip my hips tighter and roughly pulls my ass into him. I can feel his dick pressed against my ass as his mouth devours my shoulder and neck, he bites down hard and sucks even harder; leaving his mark on my body; marking as his, And I am his, completely!

"How do you want it Tris? Do you want me to fuck you hard and fast? Oh yes I think you want it rough and primal, don't you baby?" He continues to hold my hip with one hand as the other slides around to my stomach deliciously low. I can feel his long thick fingers sliding down between my folds and it feels fucking amazing! "Answer me baby!" He growls when all I can do is moan wantonly. My arousal is now dripping down my thighs. I'm so fucking wet for him!

"Anyway you want me, Eric. I'm yours to do as you wish; just fuck me now, please!" I beg and moan as I press my ass into him harder and grinding even harder. "I submit you Eric; only you!" This causes him to growl and slide his hard as fuck cock between my folds from behind; teasing me deliciously.

"You're mine now Tris!" He roars as he thrusts into me hard and fast; not stopping for a second, causing me to throw my head back against his shoulder. Eric doesn't give me a chance to adjust to his massive size; oh no, the gorgeous man proceeds to fuck me at a hard and fast pace, growling and moaning loudly with each stroke. "Oh goddamn baby you're so fucking tight. Mmmm…so fucking wet for me."

"Eric… oh god yes, fuck me harder Eric, please…don't stop!" I scream and shift my hips just so that he's hitting that perfect spot deep inside of me over and over again. "Yes, yes, yes" fuck I'm loud. I was nothing like this when James took my virginity with his tiny little dick.

I never thought that anyone could make me feel so fucking good but damn it, Eric knows what he's doing; he fucking knows how to play my body and make me scream and talk dirty! I love it! "I fucking love your long, thick cock baby!" I moan and roll my ass against him hard. "Fuck me, you make me feel so good Eric!"

"Mmmm, do you love what I'm doing to you baby? Do you love how I can make your sexy body and that tight little pussy quiver for me? Shit baby, I can feel you pulse hard around my cock! Mmmm baby, milk this big cock my little tart…fucking cum for me baby, NOW!" And I do just that; I cum so fucking hard around him, causing him to roar as loud as he can; like the fucking mad man that he is.

I feel him spill in to me as his thrusts becoming erratic then stopping altogether. Our bodies fully sated for the time being.

"I'm so addicted to you Tris, fuck, baby I've wanted you from the moment I met you!" He moans quietly with his mouth against my nick.

I bring my arm up and wrap it around his neck, threading my fingers through his wet hair then turn my head to kiss the shit out of him with his now soft dick still buried deep inside me.

"Next time you will be submitting to me Eric!" I nibble at his bottom lip. "And I promise baby that you will love every second of it!"

Eric finally pulls out and turns me to face him with his strong arms holding me tightly to his sexy chest. "Have dinner with me tonight Tris." He kisses my lips softly causing me to smile.

"Are you asking me out on a date Eric?" I hitch my leg up around his hip and we both groan when his dick presses against my hot core.

"I wasn't asking, it was an order tart!" He growls as I bite my bottom lip. Eric reaches his hand up and tugs my lip from my torturous teeth. "You are entirely too fucking tempting baby!" He leans forward and kisses me softly and this action turns my body to jelly and making me whimper in his strong embrace.

"What time do you want me to be there?" I rub my hand up his chest and flick his nipple ring then I lean forward and flick it with my tongue.

"Initiates have the day off, so you are coming home with me right now and you are not leaving until I say you can!" He grins down at me. "I have to be at that meeting and I better come home to find you naked in my bed! Do you understand me woman?"

"Yes but sometime tomorrow I have to visit my mother!" I go to detangle myself from his tight hold on my body but he tightens his arms around me and holds me to him, not letting me go.

"You can do that around six while I cook you dinner!" He kisses me once more before releasing me so we can dry off and get dressed.

"Is that so Eric; you think you can tell me what I can and can't do now that I have submitted to you?" I raise an eyebrow in question as I begin to get dressed.

"No but you will always want to give into me and give me what I want just like I will never deny you anything you'll ever want or need!" He pulls his pants up leaving them unbuttoned and throwing his shirt on and begins to stalk me like an animal.

"Mmm, now you're acting like I belong to you Eric!" I grin at him once we both are fully dressed.

I lead him out of the locker room walking backwards as he continues to stalk me like I'm his prey. "You do belong to me Tris; you're mine now, as much as I'm yours!" He grabs the front of my shirt and pulls my body flush against his.

I smile at his sexy ass. "I can deal with that but if I ever catch you so much as looking at another woman, I can and will castrate you with a dull butter knife!" I growl at the thought of Eric with someone else now that he is mine. I don't fucking like at all!

"You are the only woman that I want baby, and I better be to only man that you want!"

"You are Eric, now lets get to your apartment so we can start round two!" I laugh but stop as I remember mine and Christina's plans. "Shit I told Christina that I would give her some extra training after dinner so she doesn't die before initiation is over!"

"What?" Eric gives me a look. "You better be planning to cancel that shit woman!" He laughs as we make our way to his apartment.

"I will on one condition" I grin up at him causing him to stops and look at me like I'm crazy.

"And what is this condition tart?" He ask hesitantly.

I smile evilly at him. "You have to help me train her for the next week." I put my finger to him lips to shut him up when he starts to object. "She needs it and she's my friend so you will help me, and Eric" I tug him to me by his vest. "You will always want to give me anything I want; wont you baby?"

Eric looks at me long and hard before relenting a little reluctantly.

"Fine, but I have a condition of my own!" He is now grinning like a Cheshire cat. Fuck me; he's so damn gorgeous when he smiles at me like that!

"And what is this condition Eric?"

"I get a blowjob anytime I feel the need for one!"

"Deal" I tell him eagerly causing him to look at me questioningly. "I have been wanting to suck your dick since the moment I met you Eric!" I grin when he make a strangled chocking sound before pushing me hard against the wall behind me.

"I want one now, right here where anyone can catch us!"

I turn him around and quickly shove him against the wall hard before dropping to my knees in front of him and quickly tugging his pants down so his gorgeous cock springs free in my face. I lean forward and lick the tip of his dick with my tongue, moaning at the taste of the little bead of pre-cum leaking out for me.

Fuck this man is delicious in every fucking way!

"Your wish is my command master!" I suck him into my mouth hard and fast before pulling away and looking up into his hooded dark eyes. "And baby" I flick the tip with my tongue once more. "I aim to fucking please!"

* * *

 _ **-Well she finally submitted but she has big, big plans to make Eric submit to her publicly; after initiation is over of coarse!**_

 _ ****Let me know what you guys think, please…**_

 _ **-Is it too much?**_

 _ **-Not enough?**_

 _ **-Or just right?**_

 _ **~*~FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND REVIEW~*~**_


End file.
